Heat
by FancyStrawberry
Summary: A hot afternoon prompts Penny to have a steamy fantasy about a certain lanky theoretical physicist.


Penny wore nothing but a pink cami and a pair of striped shorts. Even with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and an electric fan blowing directly at her, she was still sweating profusely. She flopped against her couch with a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and listening to the soft buzzing of the fan that unfortunately wasn't making her feel any cooler. She hated these ridiculously hot days, when going outside in the sweltering heat was a death sentence, forcing her to sit inside with nothing to do. She thought about taking a cold shower, but she felt too exhausted to move, so, she simply sat there, her thighs sticking to her couch, her neck on fire, feeling like she could die.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sheldon's voice pierced from across the hall.

Penny's eyes snapped open. She sat up slightly, her ears perking up at the sound of the brilliant but offbeat roommates arguing with each other.

"I'm turning down the thermostat!" Leonard shouted. "It's a hundred degrees in here!"

"You get your hands off that thermostat this instant, or so help me, I will cut your TV privileges!" Sheldon shouted back.

A loud scoff from Leonard. "You're not my father! And come on, you know it's way too hot in here. You're sweating worse than I am!"

Penny raised her eyebrows at that. A hot and sweaty Sheldon. She involuntarily licked her lip. Why did that sound like such an appealing image?

"That doesn't give you the right to tamper with the thermostat!" Sheldon said. "Now, get off!"

"You get off!"

"I will not get off!"

_Hmm. Get off. Now there's an idea._

With a soft hum, Penny let her hand drift to her thighs, lazily running her fingers across her heated skin. She closed her eyes and slipped her hand into the waistband of her shorts, touching herself. She slid a finger into her folds, surprised by how wet she was already, and as she pushed her finger in deeper, gliding it against her walls until she touched her clitoris, she found herself thinking about Sheldon. She pictured him sitting right beside her, watching with interest as she pleasured herself. She pictured him coated in sweat, his blue eyes dark with desire, completely enthralled.

"Penny," he said. "Allow me."

She turned her head, struggling to look at him through half-lidded eyes, her breathing increasing, still pumping her finger in and out.

"What?" she asked.

Gently, he took her wrist, pulling her hand away, only to bring it up to his face, isolating the finger that had been inside her. He took it into his mouth, sucking on it enthusiastically, as if it were the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. He looked her in the eyes as he sucked her finger clean, and she watched him, jaw slack, delirious and aroused by the sight of it.

Releasing her hand, he got down on the floor, kneeling in front of her, and her eyes followed his every move as his hands grasped her shorts. She lifted her hips off the couch, allowing him to pull her shorts down with ease, exposing herself to him. He threw the shorts behind his back and smirked mischievously as he pushed her legs apart. Ordinarily, Penny liked to be the one in charge when it came to these types of situations, but having Sheldon in control, with that sexy smirk of his that promised a shameless round of pleasure, she didn't think twice. She was like putty in his hands.

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked, and she sucked in a breath as he grasped her ankles, his hands big and warm.

"Something I've been dying to do since the moment I laid eyes on you," Sheldon said, and with that, he dove forward, his tongue plunging inside her, licking up her slit.

Penny threw her head back, moaning loudly, "Oh, _fuck,_ yes, Sheldon! You're finally putting that annoying mouth of yours to good use!"

He lapped at her folds, sliding his hands up her calves and giving them a squeeze as he worked his mouth over her wet center. Penny's hips involuntarily jerked, and Sheldon's tongue only delved deeper, licking fervently. She threw her hands on either side of her, pressing her palms flat against her couch cushions, quickly losing sight of herself as Sheldon's tongue wiggled between her folds, swirling around and plunging in and out.

_"Yes,"_ Penny moaned, her head lolling back, when suddenly, she felt his mouth right at her throbbing clit. He gave the small bud a good stroke with his tongue before he wrapped his lips around it and started heartily sucking. She groaned with pleasure, her fingers curling against the couch.

"Oh, _Sheldon,"_ she cried, and he took it as encouragement to suck on her clit even harder. He let go of one of her calves and jammed a finger inside her, stroking against her slippery walls as he circled her clit over and over with that wonderful tongue of his. Penny was on the verge of explosion, and she threw up her hands, digging her nails into Sheldon's hair. He added a second finger, thrusting them together while moving his lips over her clit, lapping his tongue against it, until the sensations became too overwhelming for her, and he finally brought her to an intense climax, an all-consuming orgasm that rocked her to her core.

She cried out, her body shaking violently, as Sheldon kept pleasuring her, rapidly pumping his fingers in and out while teasing her clit with his surprisingly expert tongue, his head buried deep between her legs. As her body went limp, Sheldon calmly withdrew himself from her wetness, licking his lips with a satisfied exhale. He opened his eyes and caught her gaze as he brought his hand to his mouth, running his tongue over his fingers before slipping both of them into his mouth, sucking on them with a long groan. Penny watched him, amazed by how he wasn't the least bit disgusted by her juices, but in fact, seemed to really enjoy the taste. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a soft pop.

"Delicious," he said in a husky breath.

On impulse, Penny took his face in her hands and pulled him in, kissing him roughly, tasting herself on his lips. In reality, she was stroking herself in a frenzy, rubbing her clit, teeth digging into her bottom lip and her body burning up so badly she felt like she was about to pass out, until she finally found her release.

_"Sheldon,"_ she moaned._  
><em>

Coming down from the aftershocks of her orgasm, Penny pulled out her fingers, slick with her juices, and she slumped against her couch, her legs feeling heavy, her skin sticky with sweat. As she panted, trying to regain her breath, she noticed that it was quiet now. Sheldon must have won the argument, as he always did. The guy always got his way. There was just something about him...

Penny swallowed, a smile grazing her face. Slowly, she got up and headed to her bathroom, deciding that she would take that cold shower after all.


End file.
